Vim Tips Wiki talk:Community Portal
New skin Hi guys, Several months ago, Wikia released a new site skin called Monaco which replaces the existing skin (Quartz). The new skin features tools which make it much easier for visitors to find content and edit it. You can read about the new skin here. While you will still be able to select Quartz as the skin you personally used to view the site (via ), we are no longer supporting Quartz as a default skin for anonymous visitors. This wiki still uses Quartz, so we need to change it to Monaco. There is a similar theme in Monaco; check out how the homepage would look in Monaco here. Take a look at it, and let me know if you have any questions. You can learn about customizing the menus and other aspects of Monaco here. Thanks! --KyleH (talk) 22:55, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi Kyle. Message received, thanks. Any idea when this will happen? We had Catherine here four months ago, and I hope it won't be much longer before we can see exactly what's what. Anyway, now I'll know who to complain to... --JohnBeckett 03:52, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::We're planning to flip the switch on the rest of the Quartz wikis on Friday. If you want to do it sooner, you can flip the switch yourself at the bottom of the Skin tab in . I just looked at the history of your talk page and saw the conversation that you had with Catherine. It looks like you guys are pretty well-prepared for this. The vast majority of our wikis were switched back in June, but a peculiarity in the way that the default skin for a few wikis was stored caused a few to get left behind. I'm coming by to help out and make sure that the change doesn't come as a surprise when we make it manually. Would you like any help customizing the sidebar menus or anything else of that nature? Just let me know; I'm here to make things as easy as possible. --KyleH (talk) 05:33, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :::Hey! I just flipped the switch. Let me know if you see any unusual behavior. --KyleH (talk) 00:21, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::::OK so far. I haven't even bothered trying to reset my preferences to monobook yet since the new skin seems good. I have announced the change on the Vim mailing list. --JohnBeckett 03:03, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Switching to the new parser Hi, We are currently making preparations for the next wiki software upgrade. While we expect this to have little or no effect on most wikis, it may cause some pages on this wiki to render poorly. To help reduce or eliminate these issues, please see the Central Forums for more details. Thanks - sannse (talk) 13:36, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :So, it looks like our wiki is scheduled for Feb 17. We have a lot of pages that are indicated as having a possible problem. What does it mean, precisely, if a page is on this list? Is there any way to preview the page in the new parser? :John, I am certainly willing to help fix anything that needs fixing if needed. I'd need to know what that entails, of course :-). :--Fritzophrenic 18:59, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, each of the links on that page will go to a comparison of the two parsers. Many of the differences are irrelevant, the trick is to find any that will actually break pages (usually an unclosed HTML tag in a template). What I recommend is to copy the list to a wiki page, which will make it clickable. You can then check batches, and remove any that are not a problem. Most wikis are finding that once they have fixed one or two much-used templates, most of the differences go away -- sannse (talk) 21:07, 11 February 2009 (UTC) I had a look at the new parser stuff when it was first talked about (several months ago). I don't think we have any problems. We don't have any tricky templates that do funky things with html or images, and our plain-text world should be largely unaffected. Our tips show as "errors" because the links to other tips (redirects) include 'class="mw-redirect"' in the html generated by the new parser. Some of our templates (like Template:Duplicate) give a difference in output due to the new parser making a new tag for the edit link in the template box (one day I'll find out how to remove 'edit' from the box inserted by our maintenance templates that we put on tips, but that's not important). Where we might get a few difficulties is with Template:Help because the new parser generates the output more cleverly. For example, for less-than in a help URL, the old parser might emit %26lt%3B (<), whereas the new parser emits %3C (<). A couple of cases I've tried still worked, but we may encounter some that require our help template procedure to be modified. That is, we will need to try some of our help links after the new parser is installed (Sansse: by "help" we mean links to the help documentation for the Vim editor; we're not talking about the new MediaWiki help stuff). To test a page, copy any line from the "problem" list to the address bar of a browser, or make a URL with the tip title, for example: http://vim.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ParserDiffTest/The_super_star --JohnBeckett 22:29, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Update I just confirmed that our wiki has been upgraded (view the source of any page and search for "NewPP"), and all the help links on VimTip1 still work, and two tips with an image (1572, 914) display correctly, so the new parser should be ok. However, I might check a few of the more weird help doc links as I encounter them. --JohnBeckett 03:19, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Backspace I am using "vi" editor in Rhel 5 , when i am pressing "ctrl + h " or back space it is giving the exponent sign in editor. So how can i resoleve this problem --Preceding unsigned comment added by Lallit.singhania 14:13, March 26, 2014 :Sorry but we cannot handle questions here; see Vim Tips Wiki:Community Portal#Asking questions. However, if you put "backspace" into the search box in the sidebar, the first tip shown is Backspace and delete problems which may get you started. JohnBeckett (talk) 08:50, March 27, 2014 (UTC)